brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Clutch Powers
Clutch Powers is a LEGO minifigure that appears in the movie LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers, released in February of 2010. Clutch is famous, due to being the "greatest LEGO explorer ever", and heroic, but proud. He stars as the main character of the movie and is portrayed by Chuck star Ryan McPartlin. Background Clutch Powers is the most famous builder/explorer in LEGO City. In his early life, his father, Rock Powers, was away on adventures most of the time, and on one of these adventures Rock went missing. Clutch still blames his dad for going missing. Clutch's last memories of Rock are his journal and a picture of him. Clutch still looks up to his father, though, and respects the fact that "he never needed a team". ''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu His name is mentioned by Cole in "The Royal Blacksmiths" for finding the second Fang Blade and turning it into the Blade Cup. Description Regular Clothing Clutch powers has an Indiana Jones-esque torso. On his left shoulder, he has the LEGO logo, most likely a patch to symbolize him working for the LEGO Team. His hair is a black version of Clone Wars-era Anakin Skywalker's hair. His pants have a new design on them: they show a belt around the waist over an otherwise completely blue pair of legs. Also, because of being a LEGO Film minifigure, his legs do not have holes in the back. Clutch has a unique head, which has never appeared in a set. On his left arm, he has a red watch that looks like the W005 LEGO Star Wars Darth Vader Watch. During his visit on Ashlar, Clutch had a special holder for a Stormtrooper blaster. It did not work due to Mallock the Malign's evil sorcery. Power Miners Helmet Version There is not much of a difference between this version and Clutch's regular clothing. He wears Power Miner Brains' helmet. Clutch uses the visors for seeing through rocks to find crystals. The helmet helped Clutch when he built and flung himself with a slingshot by keeping his head protected while going right through a boulder. Mars Mission Outfit In the chapters "Space Mission," "Looking for Guidance," "Prison Planet," and "Rocket Science," Clutch uses this outfit to breath oxygen outside Earth. It also has a carrier for his blaster. In the movie, he does not have to take off his hair to put on the helmet the suit comes with. Unlike the real minifigure torso, Clutch's has jean straps on the back to hold up the rest of the suit. Ninjago Version The Ninjago Clutch minifigure wears a similar shirt and jacket to his original civilian clothing, but the jacket has larger pockets on the front, a patch on the right side, and a logo bearing Clutch's initials on the left. He wears tan pants and a black belt, and carries a brown whip. Clutch's head is printed with two expressions, both showing long sideburns and stubble around his mouth and chin. An eye patch is printed on both sides, with the side featuring a cocky grin having the eye patch lifted to reveal his intact eye beneath. Appearances * 2854298 LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers * LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu **Season One ***The Royal Blacksmiths (Mentioned Only) **Season Eleven ***Questing for Quests ***Booby-Traps, and How to Survive Them ***The News Never Sleeps! * 40342 Ninjago Minifigure Set Notes * His name "Clutch Powers" is derived from the meaning of LEGO blocks coming together, and being able to lock-in together. * He owns the Agents Turbocar. * He once mistook a Rock Monster baby for a huge Crystal. * He also appears in the LEGOLAND 4-D film "LEGO City: A Clutch Powers 4-D Adventure" with a jet pack. * In the movie, he has a torso similar to Indiana Jones'. The only difference is that Clutch Powers has the LEGO logo on his shoulder. However in the upcoming physical minifig form, the arm printing does not appear and instead, a patch with his initials "CP" appears on the front. * He is one of two characters in the LEGO universe to be named Clutch, the other being Clutch from LEGO City Undercover. * Also he is one of two characters carrying surname Powers, the other is Sherland Powers from LEGO Universe. Gallery Clutch and baby.gif|Clutch and a baby Rock Monster Rock powers.png|Clutch holding a photo of his father, Rock Powers Clutch Powers.jpg 2019ClutchPowers.png|Clutch in minifig form in the upcoming 40242 Ninjago Minifigure Set Category:Adventures of Clutch Powers characters Category:Minifigures introduced in 2010 Category:Ninjago Minifigures